


Only You

by discospock (consultingasshat)



Series: Spirk Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, a tiny bit of fake relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/discospock
Summary: Jim needs Spock's help when he sees an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from a quote prompt post on tumblr: “GIVE ME YOUR HAND”

“Spock. Spock. Give me your hand.”

“Excuse me, Captain?”

“Now.  _ Please _ , Spock.”

It was the desperation in Jim’s voice that made Spock acquiesce. He slid his fingers in between Jim’s, glancing at the man by his side. Jim’s uniform was a bit rumpled, but his medals gleamed in the lights of the ballroom and the wattage of his smile could make up for any shortcoming, and for a second the only word Spock held in his mind was  _ beautiful _ . He mentally shook himself, pushing any and all thoughts of that nature to the back of his mind, and worked on strengthening his shields against the onslaught of impressions coming from where he held Jim’s hand in his own.

“Okay… okay, I’m gonna need you to just follow my lead, Mr. Spock. Trust me on this.” Jim was using his captain voice, the one he used when he was pretending he knew what he was doing, and Spock felt a burst of apprehension that wasn’t coming completely from his contact with Jim. He opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut as a woman glided into his field of vision. She was wearing a revealing blue dress that fluttered around her legs, and quite a lot of glittery makeup. Spock resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. At least  _ he _ knew how to contour properly. 

“Why, Captain Kirk,” she said, voice silky smooth, “what a surprise it is to see you here.” She said this with the air of someone who had known exactly where Jim would be, and Spock tightened his hand around Jim’s.

“Sarah. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Jim was smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and Spock wanted to tug on Jim’s hand and simply  _ run _ .

“Yes. I didn’t realize you’d be here with a-” Sarah’s voice stuttered as she glanced down at their intertwined hands for the first time. “A friend.” 

“Boyfriend. Actually.” Jim moved in front of Spock slightly, as though shielding him from something. Spock thought he might have forgotten how to breathe.

“Boyfriend?” Sarah’s face twisted into a sneer. “You’ll never find someone as good as me, Jim.”

Jim smiled again, his eyes lighting up this time. “No. I found someone even better. Now if you’ll excuse us.” He suddenly pulled on Spock’s hand, practically running through the crowd to a quiet corner. Spock followed along, still unsure of what had happened and all too aware of how fast his heartbeat was.

“I- I’m so sorry about that.” Jim said, a little out-of-breath. “She’s not even an ex, just someone who thinks she’d be a good match for me simply because she’s rich and I’m a starship captain. Ridiculous, I know.”

“Yes, quite.”

Silence fell over them as they leaned against the wall, and Spock felt strangely uncertain. He knew it had simply been a ploy to get Sarah away from Jim, but…

“Will she not tell people that you are seemingly… involved?” 

“Nah. She’ll be too embarrassed about not being able to seduce me, and not realizing I’m gay.” Jim’s voice was low, like he was telling Spock a secret. “And even if she did, I wouldn’t mind people thinking I’m involved with someone if it’s you.” Jim glanced up through his lashes, suddenly shy, and Spock  _ knew _ .

"Jim,” Spock said, then stopped, unsure of what he wanted to say. He slid his fingers through Jim’s again, and took a deep breath. “Dance with me?”

Jim’s blinding smile was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this ficlet on my tumblr too (@rosegoldspock)!! thanks for reading <3


End file.
